


Some Kind Of Love Song

by imgilmoregirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Karaoke, Rumbelle Secret Santa, Rumbelle Secret Santa 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 12:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13077354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imgilmoregirl/pseuds/imgilmoregirl
Summary: When Mr. Gold came to New York to visit his son, the last thing he imagined was he would end up at a karaoke bar with a bunch of college students. But he also didn't imagine was that within the group would be a blue eyed girl who could make the night way more interesting.





	Some Kind Of Love Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ydnam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ydnam/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time or any of the characters and storylines in the show. This is just a fanwork made for fun. 
> 
> This story was revised by the lovely Ethereal_Wishes.  
> Hello dear Ydnam! I’m your Santa and I had lots of fun constructing this fic, because ever since I read your prompt I had the clear image of Rumbelle in a karaoke bar. I hope this is enjoyable!  
> Ydnam prompted: "This is a terrible song."

There were a lot of things Robert Gold would rather be doing on a Friday night, than walking around Boston in the middle of the rain to reach a karaoke bar where he was supposed to meet his son's friends, but there wasn't a thing he wouldn't do for Neal. Six months apart was enough to guarantee that he didn't know how to properly live without his son's presence in the house, and the fact he had chosen a university in America, so far away from Scotland, only served to make his days a little more miserable.

Robert knew that Neal needed his freedom, but the distance hurt him more than he ever expected it to. Maybe it was the fact he was a lonely man, dedicating himself wholly to his law career ever since he divorced Neal's mother, Milah. He had tried some relationships in the past, but nothing seemed to last more than a couple of months aside from a few one night stands, because he couldn't feel attached to any woman he dated. Most of them probably still thought he was a scoundrel, but he knew that he would only hurt their feelings even more if he continued to pretend that he was happy with the way things evolved.

Having his son around had always been a comfort, a constant he didn't want to lose so soon; however, he couldn't prevent the boy from growing up. Robert watched as his seven-year-old boy, left behind by his mother, became that funny, adventurous young man, and seeing him depart the airport, ready to begin a new life had been painful. The talked almost daily on the phone and video calls, but it didn't seem enough, so at the first opportunity, Robert bought those tickets to Boston and caught the plane without ever announcing it to Neal.

He had been happily welcomed by his boy when he appeared at his empty apartment, but when Robert proposed taking him to dinner, Neal declined, saying that he already had plans, but would be more than happy to take him along. The idea didn't sound any good to Robert, but Neal insisted so much that he ended up agreeing. So, there they were, sharing an umbrella in the wet streets of the city, rushing to reach the bar before the storm worsened.

"I would be more comfortable in my hotel room, watching some bad movie with some terrible acting," Robert complained, shrinking a little when he felt his overcoat getting soaked with pelting drops that fell from the dark sky.

"You came all the way to New York just to see me, papa, I'm not leaving you alone," Neal remarked with a side smile. "And you will like my friends, they're fun."

Pushing open the door to the bar, Neal held the door for him, closing his umbrella and putting it aside as they took off their coats, red lights bathing the atmosphere.

"I'm sure they are," Gold continued, they ventured inside, passing by various tables, "but I also know that the last thing a bunch of college students want to do on a Friday night is hang out with your old man."

"Come on, it is karaoke night. It will be fun." Neal tried to cheer him up, his eyes wandering around in search for the group which he found gathered at one of the corner tables, talking enthusiastically. "Oh, there they are!"

Waving a hand for them, the boy dragged his father along, heading towards the smiling faces that waited for them. Emma was the first to reach for the two, sliding a hand around Neal's shoulder, those bluish eyes, welcoming as always.

"Hey, we were waiting for you," she said softly, almost in a purr.

They had became closer ever since Neal arrived in Boston, and found her bringing her things to his apartment. Her parents had went back to California the next morning, after dropping off her final boxes, and he offered to help her sort everything out. The day had ended with the two of the sharing bagels and coffee in the old yellow bug he managed to buy with the money he made working at a super-market during summer vacation years prior.

"This is my father, Robert," Neal introduced. "Papa, this is August, Emma, Ruby, and Belle."

Robert's eyes followed his son's hand as he pointed to each one of his friends, a boy with black leather jacket, a blonde, a dark-haired girl with red stripes framing her face and a shy lass, adorned in a lacy blue dress, with auburn curls and a genuine smile. He couldn't help but curve a smile at her, such a young beauty that emanated such kindness; Robert had never laid eyes on anything as sweet as her.

"It is very nice to meet you, Mr. Gold." She was the first to answer, though quick greetings followed from all of Neal's friends.

He moved to sit at the nearest empty space, feeling his bad leg, which he acquired in a car accident some years ago, start to throb a little, protesting at the time he had spent up on his feet, walking with only the help of his cane. A sigh of relief left his lips as he stretched his leg, seeing the others start to stand up, eying the stage.

"We should get started," August suggested.

"Yeah," Ruby agreed, "Emma sings first with Neal, and I'll grab some drinks for us."

Watching as the four of them disappeared into the crowd, Gold noticed that the beautiful brunette, Belle, was the only one who stayed, eyes glued to her cell-phone as she bit down her lower lip. It was odd, since all of her friends had left, but the girl didn't seem to care for being left behind, actually she seemed too concerned to pay attention to much else.

"So," Robert started, clearing his throat, "is this what you do every Friday?"

"Mm?" Belle hummed, meeting his gaze, a slight crease marring her brow. "Oh, sorry. I was kind of caught up in this chapter."

His eyes grew a little wide.  _Did she say "chapter"?_ He couldn't imagine why a girl her age would go out to a bar and just sit there with an e-book instead of having fun with her friends. It was unimaginable.

"You're reading?" He marveled.

"Yeah, I'm not a huge fan of karaoke," Belle answered, shrugging slightly as if she were embarrassed, "but I share an apartment with those guys and they are fun, so I always come, however I always end up getting lost in some book."

The way she grinned softly, toying with the phone in her hands and never letting her blue eyes leave his face, made Gold's heart warm up in a way which hadn't happened in years. She had an alluring accent, which made her words more drawn out, and her voice hypnotic.

"I see," he smirked. "You don't sound American."

"I'm not, my hometown is Melbourne, Australia."

"Interesting. I'm Scottish, from Glasgow."

He probably was saying the obvious, because she probably already knew that, both because of his own thick accent, and because Neal should have commented on this at some point, since they were living together for six months now, but Belle didn't appear to care for the repetition of information. She opened her mouth to say something, but was stopped when two glasses of whiskey were placed in front of them.

"Here we go," Ruby said with a smile, holding a cup of what appeared to be tequila in her slim hands. "I'll be singing if you need me, Bells."

Murmuring a thank you, Belle smiled at Ruby until she was no longer in sight, and she picked up her icy drink, lifting the glass to her rosy mouth and taking a sip. Gold copied her and did the same.

"I've been there once," the lass continued, like they were never interrupted. "I was actually willing to come back and make a short trip to Inverness. One of my favourite books has some quality scenes there."

The attorney had been to Inverness once, when one of his clients needed to have some witnesses convinced to testify in one of the most complicated cases of his entire career. It was a lovely place, and he could see Belle's interest being piqued at the stunning old architecture they had around there.

"Pretty interesting," he nodded, maintaining the eye contact between them.

Tracing the rim of her glass, Belle put her cell-phone aside, a look of uncertainty shinning in her beautiful eyes. Robert knew a question was about to come, and he found it intriguing to watch her pick the right words before speaking.

"So, didn't your wife come to New York with you?" Belle asked hesitantly.

"I'm divorced," he blurted out.

Her mouth opened in surprise. That clearly wasn't the answer she was expecting, but he detected something in her expression that almost seemed like approval, but then, her cheeks became red and she dropped her gaze to the table between them.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," the brunette murmured, just loud enough to be heard through the music that was coming from the karaoke floor. "I shouldn't have asked such a question."

"That's alright," Gold felt the need to assure her, "we've been separated for a long time."

"Neal never mentioned anything," Belle insisted, still excusing herself for having spoken about it, "but now that I'm thinking about it, he doesn't speak much about his mother."

It might be because they hardly have any contact, Gold thought bitterly, but didn't give this answer to her. Belle deserved more than to hear him complaining about how much of a terrible mother his ex-wife was, because he always became distressed when he started to grumble about her and talked way too much, which he always regretted. No, today should be about having some fun, as his son had pointed out earlier, and if speaking to this sweet young woman was what he was going to do, then he would enjoy it.

"Long difficult story." Gold shrugged and that was when he heard a new voice resounding terribly on the amplifiers. He looked to the karaoke stage and saw Neal singing beside Emma, letting a grimace cross his face. "God, I never thought my son was such a horrible singer."

Belle giggled, eyes fixed on her friends.

"Uh, yeah, I've been hearing him attempting to do it for the last six months, so it's normal for me."

The group which shared Neal's apartment had settled into a comfortable, fun routine, in which they went to the karaoke weekly, just like they ordered pizza every Sunday, because all of them were too tired to ever attempt to cook anything. They were like a family to her, and she was really glad to have found such cool people to stay with.

"What do you study, Belle?"

"Literature," she replied and when he lifted his eyebrows, not surprised, but stunned. The girl's smile diminished a little. " _I know_ , I get this glance from everybody, but I don't have high hopes of becoming a great author. I think I can become a teacher or a librarian."

But he wasn't doubting her by any means. She had that passionate look in her eyes, one so fierce and strong, it made everybody believe she could conquer the world if that's what she wished to do.

"Well, I think you can aspire to be anything you want." He offered her a smile as she sipped her whiskey.

"You are a kind man," Belle smiled.

She finished her drink and he did the same, distracting himself, rolling his cane between his hands as he continued to stare at her like a lovesick fool. Robert was having thoughts about her that he knew he shouldn't be having since she was his son's age, but he couldn't help admiring her beauty, wondering if her hair would be as soft as it appeared if he ran his fingers through it, or if her lips would still taste like whiskey if he brushed his against them, allowing his tongue to dance with hers.

However, he banished his stupid fantasies away when he saw Neal approaching them. Belle grabbed her phone again, toying with it for just a few short seconds before his son slid in the seat by her side, encircling his arms around her petite body and hearing a little squeal from her before he pressed a wet kiss to her cheek.

"Hey pop, see you're getting along with my favourite little sister."

The comment made Belle's cheeks turn bright red, and he was pretty sure that some colour was coming to his own face. Of course, she was nineteen and nonetheless, served to be Neal's sister, and his remark that only served to make Robert feel even more ashamed of himself. He had actually been thinking about kissing that lass.  _What kind of crazy old man had he become?_

"I thought Emma was your favourite," Gold pointed out, trying to hide how uncomfortable he was feeling.

"She is, but not in any sisterly way, if you know what I mean," Neal winked. "Do you want something to eat? They are going to spend some time singing, so I don't think anybody else is going to stop to get a bite of anything."

"I'm fine for now," he declined.

Licking her lips, Belle stood up, grabbing a little red purse that had been laying by her side. Both Neal and Gold watched her with curious eyes, but she grinned at them gently.

"I want hamburgers," she explained, glancing at Robert. "Are you sure you're just going to watch me eat?"

She didn't appear to be anymore interested in doing anything else, but eating, maybe continuing their conversation or just reading, which got him thinking that he would look like a big idiot if he remained there for the rest of his night watching Belle's every movement, so it was better for him to be occupied with anything that could distract him from her beauty.

"Well, hamburgers seem good."

"I'll be back in a minute," the brunette said, making her way to the counter where people could place their orders.

When he looked ahead again, Robert realised that his son was gone, but he didn't find Neal by the karaoke or anywhere near the crowd sitting at tables identical to the one where he was, or the people who gathered in front of the big screens which showed the lyrics chosen by the singers. He sighed, clasping his hands on his lap and letting the cane fall beside him, wondering how much time it took to make some hamburgers, when a glass appeared in front of his face, brought by his son.

"Gin," Neal explained as he grabbed it, "will keep you awake in case you think we're boring."

"Thanks, son," Robert nodded with a chuckle.

From behind the boy, came the same girl with the red stripes he had seen earlier, and Gold noticed that she had no effect on him like Belle, she was just a random young girl, and he would have never turned his attention to her or Emma for any reason.

"Want to share a jam?"

"Sure Rubes," his boy agreed, giving him one last look. "Will you be fine?"

"Aye," he confirmed. "Go on."

Slowly drinking his gin, Robert waited impatiently, ready for Belle to be back, while he heard Neal starting another dreadful song, Ruby's voice a blessing to everybody's ears when he was so tuneless. Later, when they finally got home, and Gold had a chance to be alone with his boy, he was going to need to alert him to stop going to karaoke so often, or the bar might close down.

It seemed a waste of time for him to stay here, when he had so much work to do, which could have been finished that night if he only got the chance to sit in front of his laptop, but now he had something to look forward to. Gold found it difficult to keep thinking about new contracts and all those boring things. All he wanted was to get another sight of Belle, and hear her calming voice speaking again, that's why a giant smile crossed his face when he saw the brunette walking towards him with a tray in her hands.

"I'm sorry it took so long," Belle grinned, sliding the tray onto the table and sitting right in front of him. "There were a lot of starving people wanting the same as us."

Casting her purse aside, she gave him an excited glance as her hands started working to separate the napkins for them. The food she brought looked delicious, two huge burgers with salad and cheese, which exude a wonderful smell, some French fries and two icy drinks.

"It's no matter," Gold continued, "but if I knew there were no waiters to bring the food, I'd come there to help you."

"Well, I think I managed." Belle chuckled, then pointed at the glass in front of him. "I didn't know if you'd like to drink something, so I brought iced tea for both of us."

He nodded in approval. Tea was probably one of his favourite drinks in the world, hot, cold, with and without milk, it was always a good time for tea in Robert's life. Milah loathed tea, she'd rather have coffee or nothing at all, which always irritated him, not because she couldn't have the choice of hating something, but because she tried to prevent him from drinking it, too, which was really frustrating.

"A good choice," he murmured softly.

"Oh, and there is ketchup, too," the brunette indicated, gesticulating to the packets.

Robert smiled at her, unable to remember the last time he had felt so comfortable in the company of someone who was barely a stranger for him, but maybe her being so sweet helped making things easier. He seriously couldn't imagine how Neal could pick Emma when there was someone like Belle around, but he thought his son didn't see her the same way he did.

"You guessed that I can't eat without putting some condiments on my food," Robert said with a smirk, picking up the ketchup packet, ripping it, and pouring some on his burger.

"I'm glad I picked the right things then," she answered. "I just hope you like the hamburgers. This place makes really good ones."

He was very indifferent about hamburgers, they wouldn't be his first pick if Robert was in another place with other people, but Belle seemed to enjoy them, and he watched as she happily took a bite of hers, amusingly, getting some sauce on the corners of her mouth. Oh, she was right, he realised as he chewed the food, these hamburgers were amazing.

"It tastes incredible!" Gold exclaimed.

A gleeful little laugh escaped Belle's lips, and he greeted her with another smile, then they kept eating in silence, exchanging occasional shy glances as they heard people singing karaoke. Robert started to ask himself why Belle didn't sing, because if she was here, he thought she should have some fun, even though sitting in a corner with her books was one of the things which made her so unique.

Gold wished he had more time to get to know her better, because something told him that Belle was the kind of person one really wanted to spend time unraveling, like an interesting mystery. Unfortunately, he needed to take a flight back to Glasgow on Sunday night, so he wasn't going to have much time to get to know her. Not that he thought Belle had any intentions of spending more time with him after today, but he liked her so much he couldn't help dreaming.

Then, something clicked in his mind, bringing a new idea up, and Gold cleaned his lips on the napkin, sipping his tea, before daring to speak.

"You know, you could convince Neal to take you to Scotland with him during the break," he proposed, a little hesitantly, not quite believing he was saying that. "I... I mean, we could take you to Inverness, if you'd like."

"Really?" Belle gasped, eyebrows lifting in surprise. "Because you're really offering something that I wouldn't refuse."

Hope ignited inside his chest. He would see her again. She accepted his offer. It was too good to be true, and Gold knew that he was probably only deluding himself with a chance of having more time with Belle, but the truth was that the beautiful smile she was offering him now was worth anything.

"Really," Robert confirmed. "We have a rather large house, so you wouldn't have to bother with a hotel."

A daring little smirk came to Belle's lips as she leaned forward, questioning: "And which places would you take me to when I reach Scotland other than Inverness?"

"I know some quite amazing libraries," he said, watching as her bright blue eyes started to glow with excitement. She was the most fascinating human being he'd stumbled upon. "Museums, castles, ruins."

"You got me," Belle smiled widely. "When Neal said he was bringing his father to the karaoke night, I never thought you'd would be so interesting."

"Oh, I can be much more than that, dearie."

Finishing her iced tea, the brunette laid her chin against the palm of her hand, a lot of different things passing through her mind in the few seconds that she took to speak again. She was so glad he had invited her to go to Scotland, and not just because it would be an amazing adventure for her, but also because she thought that spending some time in a wonderful new place would be even more impressive if she had somebody remarkable by her side, and that was what Robert Gold was. _Remarkable._

"Oh, I never doubted that," Belle remarked, eyes wandering over every bit of him she could see as she worried at her lip. "Hey, what do you think about crossing the street to Roni's?"

"Roni's?" He queried

"It's another bar, but with no karaoke, and no friends eying me all the time," she explained, standing up, purse in hands, and an inviting look on her face.

Gold opened his mouth, but didn't say anything for a long moment as his brain struggled with the words. Of course, his first reflex was to say yes, because he wanted to go wherever Belle wished, however there were other things that must be considered.

"But Neal - " he started to protest.

"Disappeared with Emma before we finished the hamburgers," Belle pointed out, gesticulating with her hand in the direction of the karaoke, where only Ruby and August remained. "Believe me, I don't think he is going to show up for at least another half an hour."

This is not a good idea, his rational side screamed internally, trying to make him have some good sense, instead of just risking himself for an adventurous night with her, like he was tempted to do. She could be spontaneous and willing to have a good time, but it was momentarily, and most likely a big mistake.

"It's pouring outside!"

Belle arched an eyebrow at him.

"Afraid of some drops of water?"

"Of course not," Robert immediately replied.

She stretched a hand for him, no longer looking so shy as she did when he first arrived. Maybe drinking had given her some confidence or maybe she was just as bewitched by him as he was with her; Gold wasn't sure, but he took her hand and stood to his feet, grabbing his cane to lean on.

"Alright, so come on."

He only prayed Neal wouldn't come back to the table so soon, because if he did, and he found it empty, he might freak out. And the last thing he needed was for his son to find him having a drink with his friend, which he affectionately dubbed his "little sister", in another bar, staring awkwardly at their phones, and wanting more than nothing for the night to simply end.

But things were different and as they crossed the street, Gold holding the umbrella to shield Belle from the rain, and she hooking an arm through his, the image every person who caught an eye of them would say there were anything but strangers.

Roni's had a clearer vibe. The lights were blue and green instead of red, the tables were smaller and taller, there were less people, the music was a nice, enjoyable, not so loud as it was back at the karaoke. They left the umbrella at the front door, walking towards the counter where they took a seat next to each other, sharing uncertain smiles.

"What can I get you?" Robert asked.

"Wine?" Belle suggested. "It seems good for a talk."

Waving over the dark-haired bartender, Gold ordered a bottle, which the woman quickly brought for them, accompanied by two glasses, and he poured them a drink, breathing in the sweet scent of the wine as he analyzed the brunette's face, in search of any clue which would indicate her intentions for bringing him here, but there weren't any.

"So, care to explain to me why are we here?" he probed.

"I've never done anything reckless," she started in a shaky voice. "I mean, when I was twelve I skipped a class to read under a tree, but that wasn't a big thing."

"Yeah," he chuckled, "that certainly wasn't."

"Well, I kept looking at you, thinking that I've been to college for months now, and I haven't met anyone as fascinating as you."

A lazy smirk stretched across his face. So, she in fact had liked him as much as he liked her. It was really good to know that, because he didn't feel like such an idiot now, not when Belle was looking so hesitant, waiting for his reaction.

"I'll take the compliment," Gold acknowledged. "Although, I don't see why you find me interesting."

"You look... Intelligent, you speak in a different way, and I'm not talking about your accent."

"So, you're talking about, what?"

"You're a man," she bounced, which made him laugh.

It was difficult for him to get her point when the lass seemed so uncertain herself, but he thought that perhaps what she was trying to say was exactly the same he was trying to fight against, and it made something unfamiliar swarm within his abdomen.

"Like any other," he remarked.

Belle rolled her eyes, but then she fixed them on him as she struggled to find the right words to give the right meaning to what she wanted to tell him. She wasn't confused inside; however, she didn't really know how to express herself without sounding terribly naïve.

"I know grown-up boys trying to figure out what they want. I know smug teachers and old grumpy guys like my own father. But you... You're an enigma."

Robert blinked, surprised at her. That was the most incredible thing someone had ever said to him during his long life, but it sounded wrong somehow, and he knew exactly why.

"Are you flirting with me, Belle?" Gold inquired, a little preoccupied. "I'm probably twice your age."

Her cheeks flushed with colour, her gaze dropping to her hands, nervously clasped in her lap. She was ashamed, he could tell, but dear God, she never looked as beautiful as she did in that moment. And he was a bastard for ever thinking that when he had just snapped at her for an innocent flirtation.

"Oh, when you put things like that, I feel miserable," Belle muttered.

"I don't want you to feel miserable," he countered.

"No, I do. I mean, you're Neal's father..." she remarked hurriedly, standing up with watery eyes. "Oh God, I'm a fool."

Without thinking twice, the brunette headed to the door, leaving Gold alone by the counter with two half-full glasses of wine and a perturbed look in his eyes. He grabbed the cane, meaning to go after her.

"Belle!"

But she didn't turn around, so allowing himself to fall back on his stool, Robert sighed deeply, thinking maybe it would have been better if he just waited to see Neal at Christmas and stayed in Scotland, working like he should have been. Maybe if he did so, then he would have never met that blue-eyed beauty with a kind heart and an adventurous spirit, and he wouldn't be feeling so guilty and miserable as he was now.

Turning around, he faced the balcony again, finishing what was left of their wine, in an attempt to forget the mess this night had turn into. On Monday morning, when he was back at his old office, he would drown himself in paperwork and never think about karaoke bars again, but for now, he needed some oblivion, so he waved at the bartender again.

"Can I get you another drink?" She asked, retiring the empty bottle of wine and the two used glasses.

"Tequila, please," Gold almost begged.

And that was what the bartender brought him. Robert stayed at Roni's about twenty minutes until he finally realized that his son might be concerned about him and walked back to the karaoke bar, getting his hair and shoulders a little soaked from the rain. Belle had taken his umbrella with her when she had left.

His vision was waning from drinking, but he was feeling twice as chipper than he had the entire day, and when he approached Neal, which was standing near the same table from before, he tapped his shoulder with a giant, sluggish smile.

"Papa, I was looking for you," the boy remarked, relieved.

Nodding, Gold glanced around, trying to focus on anything but the girl sitting by his son's side. That was when his eyes landed on the karaoke.

"I want to sing one," he declared.

Neal arched his eyebrows in awe, knowing this was not like his father as the man moved himself to take the microphone and looked through the track list of available songs.

"You want to sing?" Neal remarked in disbelief.

"Aye, sure, of course!" Gold assured him.

"Are you drunk?" Neal questioned.

Gold didn't answer, instead he picked the song and started to dance to its tune when it begun to play, which made the boy quickly disappear from everybody's view, going back to the table where his friends were gathered, shrinking at the sight of his father dancing in front of a full bar.

"I need to hide myself in a corner," he murmured to Emma.

"This is for the most beautiful woman I have ever met," Gold announced. "May we meet in Inverness." He pointed across the bar in Belle's direction.

Belle jumped in her seat, startled. She couldn't believe he was drunk, dancing and dedicating a song to her. She swallowed, eyes growing wide as she watched him start to sing along with the lyrics that appeared on the big screens surrounding him. Gold was doing something between babbling the words and shaking his body in synchrony with the rhythm of the melody. He was way worse than Neal, she concluded, suppressing a laugh, and shaking her head repeatedly, thinking that Robert wasn't just incredibly smart and interesting, but also funny, even though he probably wasn't aware of the great amusement he was gifting everyone with.

"Inverness?" Neal repeated, completely confused. "What the hell is he talking about?"

The brunette didn't answer, because she simply couldn't tell one of her best friends ever that just a couple of minutes ago she had been shamelessly flirting with his much older father, instead, she focused her attention on Gold's stupid cheesy love song. It was an old one, the type of music she expected to hear her grandparents listening to while remembering about their youth and it sounded really bad in his drunk-hoarse voice. But he was singing it, looking right at her the entire time, which made Belle's cheeks blush bright red.

When the song ended, Robert handed the microphone to a guy who was waiting for his turn to sing and gave some twisted steps in their direction, almost falling to the floor before Neal could manage to rush to him, supporting his father's weight, just a second before he threw up.

Grimacing at the scene, Belle stood to her feet again, following Emma to Neal's side, assisting him to haul Robert away from that mess.

"Alright, Papa," the boy mumbled, carrying him out of the bar, "time to go home."

* * *

 

Gold woke up with the most terrible headache he'd ever had in his entire life. He groaned as he turned around to discover himself in a place that was too small and almost made him fall to the floor. Groping the ends of the uncomfortable couch to keep himself steady, while managing to open his eyes to look at the cream colored walls of his son's apartment.

He sat up, pulling the blue patterned blanked that had been covering him away, and rubbed his fists at his eyes, looking down at his now crumpled three-piece suit and noticing somebody had taken off his jacket, tie, and unbuttoned his waistcoat. Taking a deep breath and feeling like needles had been placed inside his brain, Robert stood up, looking for his cane when he saw Emma coming from the kitchen, donning a red leather jacket.

"There is coffee in the pot," she told him.

"Neal?" he queried, unable to find his son anywhere near.

"He is downstairs," Emma explained, grabbing her keys. "We will pick some hangover food for you!"

"Thanks?" Robert replied, but the blonde had already disappeared down the staircase. "Yeah, whatever."

 _Coffee_ , his mind echoed to him, coffee is good to help banish this hellish headache. He found his cane and grabbed it firmly, walking towards the kitchen, where he opened some cabinets in search for a mug, picking out the biggest one he found, pouring himself some of the hot coffee that had been left in the pot, before he took a seat by the kitchen's counter, sipping at his drink as he massaged his sore temples.

"Good morning," a melodic voice resounded behind him, making Gold jump, turning around to face Belle.

She was wearing black tight leggings and an oversized sweatshirt with her college logo, her hair was wet and her eyes were still a little swollen, which indicated that she had woken up recently.

"Jesus," he murmured. "I wasn't expecting to see you."

"I live here," Belle shrugged, giggling slightly.

Coming closer to him, she picked up some slices of bread and placed them in the toaster, turning it on as she opened the refrigerator to grab some food, displaying them beside him.

"I know," Robert said slowly, voice still sounding languished. "I mean, I forgot for a second, but I know."

"Do you want some medicine?" the brunette asked, turning around with a kind smile playing upon her lips. "I think we have ibuprofen. It might help if you have a headache."

"I'll accept it," he promptly confirmed.

Belle went back to her room and came back with a bottle of medicine, giving it to Robert, alongside a glass of water to help him swallow it. He took the ibuprofen as she plucked the toasted bread from the toaster, placing a slice on a plate in front of him.

"So, Ruby is out," she started, "August didn't come home last night, and Neal went to the market with Emma…"

"We are alone?" Gold coughed, almost spitting out his drink.

"Yeah." Belle guffawed at the terrified look on his face.

She started to butter her toast and then served herself some coffee, giving him some needed space to cope with the fact that there was nobody else in the apartment but them. He had already freaked out last night when he realized she was flirting with him, so she didn't expect him to do any less again. However, after some minutes of utter silence, he finally gave up and decided to speak.

"I don't remember how I got here last night," Robert confessed.

"After your little show ended, you emptied your stomach in front of everyone, then passed out, and we carried you here," she reported.

"Oh," was the only thing he managed to whisper for some long seconds. "I think I've probably never embarrassed myself so much as I did last night, then."

Finishing her toast, Belle took a long sip from her coffee, analyzing him over the rim of her mug, fishing her phone from inside her pocket, giving it some attention while she spoke.

"That's alright, it was pretty funny to see you singing and dancing. You were really drunk and happy," she giggled, then pressed play on the video she'd recorded the prior night.

The song filled the kitchen, and Belle observed as Gold's eyes bulged, and he pulled away his mug, starring at her in horror as she stood up, humming the lyrics and taking the dishes to the washer.

"No, no."

" _Pretty, pretty babe..._ " Belle sang, moving her shoulders slightly and trying to keep a a straight face, which she didn't succeed in doing for a long time, as Robert's irritated expression finally made her explode into laughter. "But, ugh, really, that is a terrible song."

"Papa?" They heard Neal's voice calling from the entryway. "I'm home!"

Belle stopped the music, sliding the phone back into her pocket, approaching Gold, to gently brush her lips against his, wishing they had more time alone, but knowing that for now it was all they were going to get.

"Remember, you promised to take me to Inverness," she remarked, stroking his hair, before heading to her bedroom. "I'll wait for it eagerly."

And of course, so would Gold.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas Ydnam, I really liked writing this for you.  
> Just a note: I didn't know the age for legally drinking in the USA was 21, in my country it is 18, so please forgive my mistake.


End file.
